Legends of Time and Space
by KitsuneNoYomeiri
Summary: NO YAOI! Upon the Release of an age-old being from another universe, How will this change the fates of the Chosen One? The Unown are still trying to figure it out. Note: expect some random humor. M rating to be safe. Lemons will have a warning!


**AN:**Well... this is the result of a challenge from someone, and then conversing with a friend of mine. And quite a bit of research

to note: Godlike!naruto Mature!naruto Wise!naruto narutoxharem

Deep inside the rock formation known as the Tree of Beginning, a special phenomenon is occurring. The release of a special being, sealed, in a hibernation deep within the earth, was awakening. After being thrown into this dimension, the being sealed itself into the earth, for two thousand years, to complete its transformation. The being, known simply as Naruto, was the strongest demon of his time, the successor to the great Kyuubi no Youko, demon fox of nine tails.

Finally waking from the slumber, Naruto had completed the processing of the Kyuubi's memories and had mastered use of its power, through the experience of the fox itself. Becoming a demon in the process, had pretty much been a moot point after being banished to another dimension because of faulty sealing techniques.

Out of the flash of light, appearing within the innermost chamber, was a fox, about 13 feet from nose to tail, and standing at least 2 and a half at the shoulder. The fox, a shiny golden-blonde color, had nine tails, each tipped with red-orange fur. Curled into a ball, the little fox was snoozing lazily, slowly waking from his slumber.

Standing, stretching, yawning and eventually waking up fully, the ages-old animal changed its form. After he started to glow, he slowly changed into the form of an upright bipedal, eventually into a human shape.

After the glow stopped, a figure appeared, covered head to toe in black, with long blonde hair, down to his waist and with a fox-painted mask, looking to be made of a ceramic material.

On his back was a Nodachi, easily 5 feet in length. The hand guard was a nine-pointed star, swirling around the blade.

Walking around, the being found many other forms of life, all interesting. Some looked like giant snails, some like the age-old dinosaurs of his home universe. Eventually Naruto had found a floating cat-like being with a very long tail.(if you don't know who this is, you fail at failing. And no, that is not a double-negative.)

Getting a message in the back of his mind, Naruto opened his 'defenses' and let the message get through. He shortly found that it was the cat-like being speaking with him, through a form of telepathy.

'G_ood morning, hehe_' a feminine voice said.

"Would I be correct to assume that you are the voice in my head?" Naruto asked, a small amount of amusement in his voice.

'_Yes. I am known as Mew to every other creature on this planet. I sense that you are not of this world, correct?_' The newly dubbed 'Mew' said.

"Hmm... would you mind if I could have a small amount of your fur? It would greatly help me understand you, as well as communicate back easily." Naruto said, thinking deeply of his skills as a demon.

'S_ure, its not a problem for me, though it must be a very small amount. I must look my best, don't you think? Hehe..._' Mew thought towards Naruto, sensing his large amount of power.

"I promise, you will barely notice it yourself." Naruto says, unsheathing his sword. "Please, hold as still as you can, so that I take off the minimal amount"

Nearly instantly, the sword had sliced through the air, and removed a very small piece of fur, only one hair about a centimeter in length. Sheathing his sword, and catching the fur, he bows towards mew, and says, "Thank you, with this it will help me understand your race."

Biting his thumb, he places the hair inside of the wound, letting it heal. A sudden flash of information, concerning every species of Pokemon, flashed through his mind. His demonic skills of assimilation had given him the DNA of every Pokemon species, the knowledge of every possible power, and the special transformation abilities of Mew.

'_Strange... now you seem more... familiar_' Mew said, sensing changes.

"I wonder..." Naruto mutters, before glowing, changing his form. As he shrunk to about two feet tall, with a very long tail, the glow stopped. Floating upwards, Naruto, as a Shiny Mew.(it's blue)

"Interesting, isnt it?" Naruto says in the Pokemon language.

"Well, Naruto. This is one of the most interesting things I've ever seen. A human speaking the Pokemon language. And even more interesting than that, a human transforming like me." An Astonished Mew speaks aloud.

"I do believe that I can help you, Mew." Naruto says, then adding "I can sense the conflict upon the horizon."

_Hours Later_

During a large fight between two warring sides, a Lucario, and a Human, named Sir Aaron, were attempting to stop it.

After sealing the Lucario in the staff, though regretfully, Aaron sets off to go to the Tree of Beginning.

Reaching the inner chamber, where the largest crystal and Mew herself resided, Riley, the last Aura Guardian sacrificed his life to save the tree, which had been inflicted by some sort of illness caused by the war nearby.

The power of the Aura of Aaron, caused the tree itself to glow green, releasing a pulse that calmed the warring factions.

Taking the staff, in his human form, and leaving it on the 'doorstep' of the castle nearby, Naruto left to go around the world and meet as many Pokemon as he could.

_Many, Many years later._

A lone hooded figure walks through the woods, his destination, a small village called Pallet Town.

As the figure walks, he reaches the end of the forest and into the small town, still silent, as if he isn't there at all. Hearing loud shouts, that thanks to his advanced hearing, could be heard as "Oh no! I'm Late!"

A boy ran out of a house in his pajamas, freaking out about his first Pokemon.

'_They sure have a come a long way, haven't they?_' he mutters to himself.

The boy, who had finally reached a large house upon a small hill. Hoping to get his first Pokemon, he... frantically ran to the lab's door. Professor Oak, the leading researcher of Pokemon in the Kanto Region, opened, greeting the boy before he was let in, and Oak closed the door.

The figure, wondering of the boy, something seeming familiar, had walked up to the door, and opened it, letting himself in. Meeting no Pokemon, the figure followed the scent of the professor and the boy, to a room with a cylindrical stand in the center of the room. Three opened pokeballs lay in a triangle around the center, which had opened and another pokeball, this one marked with a lightning bolt sticker, was grabbed, then opened onto the stand by the boy.

"Now Ash, this is a Pikachu." Before he could get any further, the boy, apparently named Ash had rubbed the sensitive cheeks of the Pikachu.

'_heheheh... bad idea, Ash..._' The figure chuckled to himself. Seconds after the contact was made between Ash, and the mouse's cheeks, both he and Professor Oak were shocked heavily by the Pokemon.

"Now, Ash have you learned your lesson?" The now charred professor asks.

"Y-Yeah... listen to the Pokemon professor..." Ash says, still amazed at the power put out by the small rodent.

"Pika-Pi, Pikachu-Pika-" Was heard around the corner. The humans, startled, turned towards the sound of the voice. Though in the small rodent's ears, the message was received differently. Please stop trying to shock them, they mean you no harm was heard by the Pikachu.

"W-Was that you?" The shocked professor asked.

"What was me? I just told the Pikachu to stop attacking you..." The hooded person said.

"Y-You can speak the Pokemon language!" The professor shouted,¹ amazed at the apparent discovery.

"Why couldn't I? My first friend was Mew herself. And please, call me Naruto, as you seem to not have my name" Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Ash, getting over the shock of the Pokemon, finally realizes that the newcomer, Naruto, can speak and understand the Pokemon language. "Wow that it so- cool!" He shouts. "Could you come with me on my adventure!" He adds, only slightly softer.

"Sure... why not?" Naruto says, after a short silence. "It's not like I've got anything else to do."

"B-But wait! You must stay here and tell me about the Pokemon language!" Oak shouts, possibly the most excited he's been in a long time.

"Don't worry, professor. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." Naruto says, as suddenly another Naruto appears, phasing into existence by his side.

At the copy's appearance, the professor is even more excited, and asks the copy to follow him. "Remember, Ash. Be kind to your Pokemon, and they will be kind to you."

Pikachu, what is your name? Naruto asks kindly, compassion easily heard in his voice.

I was never given a name, my family was killed when I was only an egg. The Pikachu said, looking sad.

"Is that so..." Then would you like me, or Ash, to name you? He says, amazing Ash again.

I may be Ash's partner, but I would like to be named by someone of your strength. Pikachu says, confusing Ash again.

Very well, your name will be... "Ash, Pikachu's name is _Senkou_" Naruto finally said. I hope you enjoy the name, Senkou. He added to the little mouse.

_The Next Day..._

After the beginning of Ash's new adventure, Naruto had followed him. Walking through the woods to the next town, they found very few Pokemon, and those that had been seen had ran away just as quickly.

Eventually reaching Viridian City, in their "adventures" they went to the Pokemon center to rest for the night. While Senkou had been fine, it would be better to check.

After picking up Senkou again, Ash carried him over to a bench and sat down, Senkou in his lap. Looking to where Naruto had stood, he found a Chansey, who looked to be blushing, and a Charmeleon talking.

Excuse me, have you seen a human called Naruto, wearing a cloak? Senkou had asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

Uhm... sorry to spook you, Senkou, but I _am_ Naruto. The Charmeleon said, scratching the back of his neck lightly with his claws in a sheepish manner.

This caught both the Chansey, and Senkou by surprise, though the mouse got over it sooner, chalking it up to be another strange power from the strong individual.

W-Wait... you're a human! How could this be? The Chansey cried out suddenly, looking confused and shocked at the revelation.

Yes... technically I am a human. The Charmeleon said again. But I am also the most powerful being on the planet, even stronger than your Legendary status Pokemon, such as Mew herself. In fact, the ability to transform was given to me as a small gift from Mew. He continued.

While this conversation was going on, the two nearby humans, Ash, and Nurse Joy, had come to listen in, wondering what was going on.

"Where is Naruto, Senkou?" Ash says, curious about the still-now-mysterious person.

The Pikachu, then pointed to the Charmeleon, and said, It's him though, it sounded more like "Pika.."

"Really?" Ash asks, shocked at the mouse's nod.

After a glow from the Charmeleon, he changes from a lizard to a cat-like Pokemon, who immediately floated up in the air. The light blue Shiny Mew had then projected his thoughts to the surrounding lifeforms inside the Pokemon Center, the two humans and Pokemon nearby.

'_Yes, this is still me, Ash. Do not be alarmed._' said a only-slightly masculine voice from the back of each of their minds. '_Please do try to keep my secret, I've had enough trouble with people learning of my ability to completely understand Pokemon, as you can imagine._' He continued shortly afterward.

"I promise." the 10 year old said with conviction, even someone such as him recognizing the seriousness of the situation.

"I promise, but I want to know how you came across this ability?" Nurse Joy said, still surprised.

'_Very well... but please, wait one moment._' Soon afterward, Chansey and Senkou both glowed, followed almost immediately after Joy and Ash. '_For about 24 hours, you will be able to completely understand Pokemon, and they, you, wild or not._' Naruto said, towards Joy, and Ash, to their great joy. Floating towards the floor, the shiny Mew glowed, becoming a human again, in the cloaked form.

"You will most likely feel somewhat weaker, soon after the effects have ended, though you will regain the lost strength when you eat. Please, talk to your Pokemon. Get to know them better. I can only do so much in one day, as I have not rested in weeks... " Following the short speech, Naruto glowed, and disappeared, to who-knows-where.

"Ash, Please thank your friend for this gift, when he returns. Please, follow me, Chansey. We have much to talk about."

Sitting down on the couch, Ash says, "Sure Thing, Nurse Joy. I'll see you in the morning." Turning to the Pikachu, he adds, "Well, Senkou, come here. This is part of my dream come true already."

They spent a few hours talking, heading to sleep soon afterward.

_The Next Morning, Early Hours_

Waking, Ash went and explored the city with Senkou, but not finding much, they eventually coming back to the Pokemon Center, looking for Naruto. He had spent most of the night getting to know Senkou better, now knowing that his favorite food was "ketchup" and his favorite color, to Ash's great surprise, is black(Ash is 10, by the way)

Near noon, they had arrived back at the Pokemon Center, after some jogging with Senkou to help with his stamina.(wrong kind, dirty-minded people) Sitting down on a couch on the side of the main room, Ash scratched the Pikachu's ears, causing him to moan out 'chaaaa' similar to a yawn.(...stop with the dirty thoughts .)

A bright flash of light suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, which soon dimmed into the form of Naruto, hood down. With three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, and long blonde hair, he wasn't all too intimidating to the people, though the Pokemon throughout the center momentarily stood in awe at his form, sensing his immense power.

Eyes suddenly glowing, Naruto sent a message to the four he knew. '_Sorry Chansey, Nurse Joy. We must leave. Ash, Senkou, let's go._' Walking quickly towards Ash and Senkou, he put a hand on Ash's shoulder, and on Senkou's Head, flashing into a light, then vanishing with both of them.

**XxXxX**

A bright glow appeared from nowhere, in the middle of Viridian Forest, somewhere about the center of a large clearing. The glow died down quickly to show the forms of Naruto, Ash, and Senkou.

Though a little dizzy from the teleport, Ash quickly stood, yelling "What was that for!"

"Two things... A. I've let you off the hook of the most annoying group of people I've endured throughout my time in this universe. _At least for now..._ B. You need to train with Senkou. You have to get stronger, and quickly." Naruto said, sounding very serious.

"Hey! I'm plenty strong!" So am I! Ash and Senkou shouted back.

"Then beat me. I won't move, I wont use any of my techniques, just one finger, and my physical strength." Naruto said.

Ash ran forward, fist drawn back, swinging as hard as he could. He nearly broke his hand, hitting Naruto square in the stomach. Naruto's _clothes_ didn't so much as sway. Senkou was next, slamming headfirst into Naruto's temple as hard as he could, easily giving himself a concussion, though moving Naruto with the blow. Crying out on the ground, Ash held his hand, before it glowed, and didn't hurt at all anymore, same as Senkou's ex-aching skull.

Capturing their attention, he walked away, about 30 feet, and flicked the ground. The epicenter of the force had turned to sand, and the rest, about 15 feet outwards, was loose dirt or faults.

Mouths open in amazement, Ash and Senkou just stared.

"This is my power, my curse." Naruto said solemnly. "When I was given this power... I couldn't control it. And it destroyed much of what was left of my world. You have a similar power, though not to the same extent. If you learn to use it, you can become one of the strongest humans in your world."

Turning to the Pikachu, he said "And you, Senkou, will be his first Pokemon companion, his best friend. You will also learn to harness your power."

Placing his hands on the ground, he uttered something none present had understood clearly, and two pillars of the earth appeared exactly 5 feet from each other, perfectly rectangular in shape, about 20 feet tall. "Your first task..." he said clearly as he approached one of the pillars. "Is to reach the top. You can use any means you want to reach there, you just have to reach the knives on the top." Jumping easily 50 feet into the air, he dropped one Kunai into the middle of each stone pillar, at the top.

Landing next to Ash and Senkou, he said, "I will return when you have Given up, Completed the task, or learned a certain lesson. Goodbye, for now, Ash, Senkou." He turned into a Legendary Pokemon, known as Ho-Oh and flew off into the distance.

"Well Senkou... I guess we had better get started?" The small mouse nodded in agreement.

_Far away, Peak of some sort of mountain_

"He will go far..." Naruto says, his normal form again. Walking into a cave, he disappeared, not to be seen for a long while.

**AN:**Sorry for the delay, but i've had a little trouble with a few things... though as a bonus, it's a longer chapter. This will be the start of a fic that I wont update but every now and then. Leave comments, questions, whatever. Hope you like it!

PS: sorry but there most likely wont be a new update for Maelstrom of The Force this week, maybe sometime during the next week. We'll see, i've got a lot of things in my life atm. don't get your hopes up too much!


End file.
